


Ties

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek needs a hand. Stiles is here to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

“Scott told me you needed me” Stiles asked entering the room “so what’s the emergency?”

Derek was standing in front of a mirror, desperately trying to put on his tie.

“How do you fix that damn thing?” The grumpy tone of his voice indicated he had tried for too long without success and he had just enough of this crap.

Stiles couldn’t believe that a grown up man like him would fail at something as simple as that. But he kept his opinion to himself because maybe Derek’s dad never had the chance to teach him how to, that’s why.

“You really should have chosen a pre-tied one. I-”

“If you told me I told you so, I’m out of here.”

“Ok. Alright. I won’t.  All I’ m saying, you should start listening to me sometimes. Today could be a good day to start.”

“Shut up Stiles.”

“Just think about it.”

“Stiles …”

“Shutting up. Yeah. Ok.”

Stiles came closer and grabbed both ends of the tie around Derek's neck.

Derek was making huge efforts to stay still. He hated this, depending on someone else, especially for something as stupid as tying a necktie.  Stiles’s hands were moving like he knew what he was doing and actually, he did. That was the best thing about Stiles, he would always surprised Derek by doing something bold when everyone else was stepping aside, or finding a new plan when no one was able to. And now this, knowing how to put on a tie and not brag about it, not making any jokes about how it was so simple everyone else could do it.

 “What?” Stiles asked, a little worried by the sudden smile on Derek’s face.

“Nothing. Go on.”

This was a good moment. Everyone was here to celebrate, they looked both awesome in their tuxedos and the sun was shining. A great moment actually.

Stiles was almost done. He paused and smiled at Derek.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Stiles …”

“Are you superstitious?”

“No. Why?”

“Well it’s a known fact that it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. I don't know if it applies to us, as technically we're not _brides_ , but still, I was hoping at least one of us wouldn’t be, you know, superstitious.”

“I’m not.” Derek refrained from smiling. “Are you done here?”

“Yes, actually, I am, why? For once we’re not late, don’t worry, there’s plenty of time before the ceremony.”

“In that case I have plenty of ideas to pass that plenty of time we have” Derek said, kissing Stiles, his fingers starting to undo the perfect necktie that had just been done.

“Yeah, sure, it’s our day, we're allowed to be late.”

After all, weddings never start on time, right?


End file.
